


Period

by JaydynBear5676556



Series: The Children of Eugene Krabs and Sheldon Plankton [1]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydynBear5676556/pseuds/JaydynBear5676556
Summary: Eleanor experiences having her period for the first time and Eugene comes to comfort her.





	Period

**Author's Note:**

> Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and Stephen Hillenburg.

     "DADDY!" Eleanor Jay Sheldon Harold Krabs screamed as tears filled her.purple colored. Eugene came running in and quickly stopped himself before he hurt his adopted child.

  
     "What is it Ellie?! Are you hurt?! Did somebody hurt you?!" Eugene asked as he checked the other human for any injuries.

     "No but my pee's red!" Eleanor shouted and sobbed into her father's shirt. Eugene picked his daughter and walked over to the toilet and once the crab saw the red liquid he got what was going on but he knew that he couldn't explain what was going on when she was upset. Eugene picked Eleanor up and carried her to her and Sharilyn's room and put Eleanor on her chair and walked over to the closest and pulled out Eleanor's panda pajamas and placed them on her bed.

    "What are you doing daddy?" Eleanor asked as she wiped her tears.

     "Getting you some clean clothes and I want you to get some underwear out of your drawer so I can put a pad on it." Eugene explained.

     "Why?" Eleanor asked.

    "Your on your period." Eugene replied.

     "What's a period and why am I on it?" Eleanor questioned causing her father to sigh.

     "Because your body is preparing for when you get pregnant someday." Eugene explained.

     "Oh. So is this the only time that I will have it?" Eleanor asked and Eugene shook his head causing the pre-teen to sigh. Eugene laughed a little and picked his daughter up and placed a kiss on her nose.

     "I'm sorry baby girl but you'll have a period once a month." Eugene said and Eleanor sighed.

     "I'll leave you alone so you can get dressed and you attach the sticky side of the pad and you wrap the wings around the underside of your underwear." Eugene explained and handed the underwear and pad to his daughter and walked over to the door.

     "Daddy wait!" Eleanor shouted and Eugene stopped and turned around and looked at his oldest child.

     "Thank you for helping me." Eleanor thanked.

     "Your welcome baby girl." Eugene said with a smile and walked out of the bedroom and shut the door to give the child privacy.


End file.
